Ten-Day Drama Challenge
by ShipShippingShips
Summary: Lovi and Feli are new at Hetalia high. While Feli is having fun, Lovi is busy trying to get a certain green-eyed boy off his tail. Meanwhile, Elizabeta, the drama teacher, along with Roderich, the music teacher, will try to get her high school ships to sail with on big project. Rated T for language and FRANCIS XD Ships: Spamano, UsUk, Gerita, Sufin, and A LOT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So this is the first time I've ever done this on an official place so tell me anything I need to know if you want to. I've made many fics before, and I hope that this one is just as good as the others, if not better! The parings will become obvious (And yes some shall be gay!) such as Spamano, GerIta, UsUk, and much more! (PS- I'll be using human names too) Hungary is mainly running the show as you'll see later… but on with the show and no more stalling!_**

_**Enjoy! 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but plot**_

Antonio paced down the hall, not wanting to get in trouble for running but not wanting to be late. _Today I have the responsibility to show the newbie around _he thought, _and I can't be late and look like an idiot. _

He straitened his clothes and opened the door to a stony face with black hair hanging at the sides. "S-sir." He stuttered. The music teacher who was also apart of welcoming new students to school, Mr. Edelstien (Most students called him 'Sir'), nodded his head to Antonio. Behind him, there were two boys who were slightly shorter than Antonio, and seemed to be twins. The only difference between them that he could tell was one had darker hair and a deep frown while the other had a slightly lighter tinted hair and had a bright smile on his face.

"You will be touring Lovino around," Mr. Edelstien said to Antonio, "And you will be showing Feliciano around." He turned to a muscular, blonde boy he recalled to be named Ludwig. "Hola, mi amigo!" Antonio rushed up to the thin, brown haired boy and smiled, "I'm Antonio, but you can call me Toni." He winked at the boy, who scowled in return. Antonio brushed it off and started to drag the boy from the room to start the tour. Lovino looked over his shoulder to see his brother beaming at the blonde, potato-like faced boy and frowned. They were too close to each other.

"So what classes do you have?" Antonio snatched the boys schedule and received a row of profanities yelled at him. He looked slightly down to see the Lovino red in the face and yelling at him to give it back. "Aw! You look like a tomato Lovi!" He ruffled his hair and Lovino growled, "What. Did. You. Just. Call me? You bastard!" He started shouting at the Hispanic boy. Antonio frowned slightly, seeing his new friend was temperamental. He then perked up, seeing how cute Lovi was. _No homo of course _he reminded himself in almost a sarcastic tone, and started to stare at the boy's eyes. They were like pure gold… "Hey, bastard, stop staring. Creep." Antonio snapped out of it and looked at the young boys schedule. "You're with me in English, History, and Theater!" Antonio beamed. _Great_ Lovino thought.

As the first bell rang, Elizabeta stepped into her classroom. She didn't have to teach class until 8th period, so she sat and went through her knew idea for the juniors at Hetalia High. She then checked the list of student this year in class. As she open her student files she looked at some notes she has gathered.

She smiled and prepared herself for anything bound to happen. Her idea was nothing short of genius, and she was ready to have fun and watch her class like it was a sitcom. She was sure the class would enjoy the 'activity' too. Maybe it was because _Lost _had ended, or maybe because she sees too many uresolved relationships in this school, but she was in need of some entertainment and work to do (Being a drama teacher is kind of dull), and being a teacher and all, what better way to help it than with high school drama? She wouldn't meddle too much of course, so that it's genuine actions from whatever will happen, but she'll give everybody the push they needed.

She smiled. _And a bit of help from Mr. Edel- I mean Roderich too._

**_How do you like it? It's just the beginning but it'll get better! I'm so excited. Pretty Please comment what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello! It's lil' ol' me again! I'm so happy to have gotten some reviews of the fic so far! Thank you so much! So before I start le chapter 2, I wanted to say sorry for such a short and semi-boring chapter last time! It will be longer and more interesting this time. Since it's still introductory a bit at the beginning you may be bored but don't worry, it'll get better. No More stalling! Enjoy chapter dos._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

"Lovi! Loviiiiiiiii!" Lovino winced and kept walking. "Lovi!" Lovino suddenly couldn't see anything. He started to cuss. With a singsong voice, the boy covering his eyes said, "Guess whooo!" Lovino proceeded to elbow Antonio in the chest, causing him to let go. "Ow." Antonio grumbled as they made their way to English.

As they walked in, Lovino's eyes widened. He slightly cowered behind Antonio, forgetting that big crowds easily scared him. Antonio saw this and cracked a grin. _How cute_. "Here Lovi, I'll introduce you to my friends." He grabbed Lovino's hand, and dragged the reluctant boy over.

"Lovino these are my two closest friends, Francis and Gilbert." He stated. Gilbert stuck his hand out, his white hair was neatly cut and he had unnaturally blood red eyes. "Nice for you to meet the awesome me." He grinned mischievously and Lovino scowled back. Francis, a long, blonde haired boy with pretty features floated over to the two boys. "I didn't know you had a new…" Francis looked at the two, still unknowingly holding hands and smirked, "…_friend_." He purred once he saw Lovino's face up close. _Not bad_, Francis thought. Antonio frowned at this a bit at Francis looking at Lovi as if he were a decent meal.

"Hey, what are we, chopped liver?" an irritated British boy with blonde hair furrowed his massive black eyebrows together. "No, you're worse!" Francis quipped. "This is Arthur." Antonio said, pointing to the boy. "And the annoying fat-arse over here is Alfred." Arthur chuckled. A good-looking blonde boy with glasses fogging his otherwise bright blue eyes stuck his tongue out at Arthur. They started to quarrel. _They're just_ _like an old married couple_ Lovino thought to himself. He decided he liked the Arthur kid, because he looked the smartest out of this group. "And this is Yao and Ivan!" A tall Chinese boy waved to him and continued talking to Ivan, a white haired Russian.

"Quiet! Class has started!" a teacher scolded the students to sit down, and then as soon as the room was silent, another adult stepped in. It was a blonde haired woman with a ribbon through her hair. She skipped over to the angry Swiss teacher and gave him a basket that was filled with food. His face melted into something similar to love and embarrassment. "Stop forgetting you're lunch, Vash! And fix your hair." She stared to comb his blonde hair through with her fingers, but he protested and told her to leave. "Bye, Lili…" he mumbled, blushing. She waved and closed the door. Why did his wife always have to embarrass him on the first day of school?

English went by quick, and Lovino hurried to get to Spanish. He was eager to get away from the crazy Spaniard.

As he stepped into class, the teacher told him to take a seat. "We are taking a class to see where you place in the Subject. Lovino cursed himself for not knowing a word of Spanish. He wanted to take French, but there were no more spots available. As he took the test, all he could think in his head while taking the test was an episode of _Dora the Explorer _he had watched before_. _Azul was red, right?

"Luddy!" Feli yelled as he latched onto the blonde's muscular arm, "Thank God you're here! Ve~ which way is Science?" Ludwig had only known the Italian for 3 hours and was already his best friend. He enjoyed the Italians happiness and kindness. _Even if he is a bit dense_, Ludwig thought. "It's in the other building. I would take you but I have History." "I can take you." The both spun to see a short boy brush his shaggy black hair from his face. "Oh! Feli this is Kiku. He's a good friend of mine." Kiku nodded to Feli and Feli swooped him into a hug. "Ve~ Thank you!" Kiku didn't enjoy physical contact but allowed the cheerful Italian to embrace him for a second.

The two walked the other direction as Ludwig headed for History, not wanting to be late. He sat down a minute before the bell and turned to see a figure that looked almost exactly like Feli.

"Feli-?" he put his hand on the boys sholder and the boy responded with a jab in the chest. "No." the Italian glowered, "You must be the German who took a liking to my brother." Ludwig blushed. H-he didn't think of Feli THAT way. Right? Just as he started to wonder why he questioned himself, the Italian cut into his thoughts. "I don't want you to hurt him in any way or so help me I will make you're life a living hell." The boy turned and without turning back said, "Lovino, by the way."

Ludwig frowned. He wouldn't have hurt Feli even without the death threat. Why would that boy be so protective of him? I mean I guess he's a good brother for worrying, but still… Ludwig rubbed the area of his chest that Lovino jabbed. "Ow." He mumbled.

Romano got up from his chair as the bell rang; glad to get away from that German oaf his brother was getting cosy with. "Lovi!" Antonio ran up next to him. "Don't call me that." Lovino sighed, about to give up even trying. He saw how Alfred had called Arthur 'Artie' and Arthur had told him he tried to get him to stop at first but it became futile. The same seemed to be happening with his pest. "Who was that boy you were talking to?" Antonio asked, leaning in to the Italian. "My boyfriend." Lovino joked, rolling his eyes as he pushed the tan boy away from him.

Antonio looked stricken. "B- boyfriend?" Antonio stumbled a bit, "You've only been here a day!" "I was joking, bastard." Lovino's voice said, dripping with annoyance, "As if I would ever. And why would you care?" He shot back at Antonio. "Well as you're best friend," "-No-" Lovino put in between his statement, "It is my duty to make sure you are safe from people who would hurt you." Antonio smiled sweetly and tried to embrace Lovino, but he ran off before he could be caught.

"Okay, class!" Elizabeta chirped, trying to hide her excitement of her idea to no avail, "We are going to be doing a class project!" "On the first day?" Gilbert groaned. Elizabeta sent him a frosty stare; loathing the child ever since he pulled that squirrel prank on Roderich… she wasn't going to think about it now.

"It will start next week, since it's Wednesday today and Friday is a half day." She snapped, "It will be a two-week project all done in class, so ten days. You will have a romantic partner assigned to you that each day will be a part of your challenge. It will show me your acting abilities so I can cast the school musical this winter quicker and efficiently. You will be competing against others on some days, and on other days be working on… interesting acting exercises. Each day there will be a list of who got first through fifteenth. Number fifteen will only receive one point out of fifteen while number one will receive fifteen points out of fifteen. The winning couple with the most points automatically gets the two main roles according to their gender in the play. Got it?"

The class blinked.

She sighed, "I'll send you all an email explaining it."

"Wait, what do you mean 'according to their gender'?" Arthur asked, tilting his head. Elizabeta chuckled. "Well there are much more boys than girls in this class so…" "Some of us have to substitute for a _girl_?" Romano squeaked. Elizabeta smiled. _Ah, yaoi._

"Well, I'll tell you all your partners now." She winked, picking up a neatly folded piece of paper.

**_MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! Don't hate me! ._**

**_Well I hope you like it so far! Things are going to get interesting…_**

**_I might post chapter 3 early… maybe._**

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello once again! I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! Or if you're not from America a happy random Thursday! I got a question on the comments asking who are Canada and Japan going to be paired with. For Canada there is Prucan and Japan will ~probably~ be slightly romantically involved with Greece. You will see as it goes along! Well I hope you all like this chapter. I'll try to make it long! Once Thanksgiving break ends I'll be back to my chapter a week status quo so don't get too excited with the early update. Well, on to chapter 3!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**_

Elizabeta posted the list on the wall and stepped back. Everybody swarmed to the paper. Lovino finally saw the list when every one cleared out.

The list stated in simple print:

Ludwig and Feliciano

Alfred and Arthur

Francis and Michelle

Berwald and Tino

Emma and Tim

Toris and Feliks

Ivan and Natalia

Gibert and Matthew

Katyusha and Kiku

Hercules and Sadiq

Mikkel and Lukas

Wy and Peter

Mei and Yao

Emil and Shinatty-Chang

Lovino and Antonio

Around the room chaos erupted. Feli was hugging a blushing Ludwig, Lovino was trying to choke Ludwig but was being held back by Antonio, Arthur was trying to negotiate another partner with the teacher while Alfred tried to drag him away, Toris was trying to talk to Feliks about the project but couldn't with all the 'like's and 'totally's Feliks put in between, Natalia was stroking a frightened Ivan who kept yelling 'molester', Hercules and Sadiq were arguing and fist fighting while Kiku was trying to break them apart, and Emil had no clue who 'Shinatty-Chang was and thought this was a cruel joke. The rest of the couples watched the chaos, frightened and huddled in a group

"ENOUGH!" Elizabeta shouted. The angry Hungarian held up a frying pan from cooking class and waved it in the air threateningly. The class went silent. "We will start the project next Monday. You do not need to prepare anything unless I notify you to. Class dismissed." Her hushed, shaky tone gave the students a hint, and they rushed off to 9th period.

Elizabeta sighed at her desk. _Knock knock_. "Come in," she gestured. "Beta," Roderich walked in and she perked up. "Some of these 'ships' of yours are ridiculous!" _Nevermind_. She thought. "I mean, Ivan with Natalia? They're stepbrother and stepsister! And I don't recall Katyusha and Kiku even talking to each other-" he was cut off by the Hungarian's giggles. "Not all of them are my ships, silly! Some, like Ivan and Natalia, are for comical purposes. As for Katyusha and Kiku, like many others, they are fillers that are randomly matched together. I can't have a whole _class_ of OTPS!" She grinned at the confused Austrian man. _Well that explains Mei and Yao_, he thought, _but who in the world is Shinatty-Chang? _

The first day of school had finally ended. Lovino was all too happy to go home and read, with no interruptions and no crazy Spaniards.

"Lovi!" _Oh God._

He was tackled by Antonio, which he then shoved off of him and cursed at. "What is it, bastard?" He scowled. "Well I wanted to walk home with you." Antonio pouted. "No. You probably don't live near me, anyway." "But I do! Feli told me! We actually live on the same street." Lovino stopped. "You're friends with my brother?" he cried. "_And we live on the same street?_" "Si!" Antonio beamed. Lovino wanted to cry.

The two boys began to walk home together, since Lovino couldn't take another path. "So…" Antonio began, "Why do you not like to talk to others?" "I like to, just not you." Lovino shot back. Antonio sulked, then brightened up again. "I know I'm your friend Lovi, though you wont admit it, you like me." He teased. "Nope." Lovino said, "Don't like you." "Really?" Antonio grinned. "Really." Lovino stated blandly. "Well okay the- EEK!" Antonio fell over the bridge they were walking on, now only dangling by the ledge. "JESUS!" Lovio yelled. He began to pull the boy over again, but wasn't strong enough. "Help," Antonio breathed, trying to pull himself up. "PULL BASTARD, GOD DAMNIT YOU AREN'T DYING."

Antonio's terrified face broke into a smile, and he pulled himself up and over the ledge.

"See? You do care." He panted, smiling. Lovino stood there for a minute, both hands on his knees, panting. He then shoved Antonio into the grass. "BASTARD. YOU COULD'VE DIED." "Yeah, I could've and you were worried. Because we are friends and you are a good person." Antonio cooed. Lovino scowled at him. "No, I just didn't want to be accused of murder." Antonio just smiled as he got up and began to walk with Lovino again. Lovino sneaked a glance at the boy. His brown hair was blowing in the wind and his green eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. Lovino blushed. _What am I doing? _He thought, _Stupid guy. I hate him._ Antonio looked at Lovino and glowed. _He's actually a nice guy, _he thought_, I like him._

Emil sulked into his house. His puffin flew down onto his shoulder and he petted it before sitting next to Lukas. "Hello, brother dear." He hugged his brother, who stiffened at his touch. He didn't mind living with his three friends, who were orphans like his brother and him, that much (okay, maybe a little) but he never liked rooming with his brother. He did love him, but…"Hey, man what's wrong?" Mikkel sat next to Emil and ruffled his hair. Emil pouted and responded, "I think the Drama teacher is playing a sick trick on me or something. I got paired with something called a Shinatty-Chang." "It's not that bad man. Just tell her tomorrow." Mikkel smiled. "Easy for you to say. You got Lukas, the guy you _like, _so you can flirt with him more." He huffed. Mikkel turned red and Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, guys!" Tino and Berwald walked in and turned on the TV. "And Berwald gets his 'wife'!" Emil moaned. "I'm not his wife!" Tino flushed, even though he was curled up next to Berwald. "Whatever. I'm going to do my homework." Emil stormed out. "Poor brother dear." Lukas monotone. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Emil yelled from the stairs.

The next day, Ludwig went to Feli's house so they could walk together. _Knock knock_. The door swung open. _Oh no, _Ludwig thought_, it's him. _"FELICIANO! WHAT'S THIS BASTARD DOING AT OUR DOOR?" He yelled into the house, face red. Feli popped his head up from behind him. "Um… He was going to walk me to school…" Feli walked over to Ludwig, "Thanks for walking here!" "It wasn't very far." Ludwig smiled a bit to him. "You two are going to make me sick." Lovino snapped, shutting the door behind them.

As the three of them started to walk, a boy Ludwig had seen around school before ran up to Lovino and engulfed him in a hug. How the Italian didn't mangle him always will be a wonder to Ludwig. Lovino just blushed and mumbled 'bastard' under his breath. Ludwig smirked a bit. Even that angry Italian has his soft spots.

Arthur was on the last straw with Alfred. Alfred would always make him nervous and fluttery and he didn't know why! He was a complete moron all the time and always claimed to be a 'hero'. He didn't know how they ever became best friends. Alfred would always fall asleep on Arthur's shoulder and wink at him all too suggestively time to time, and Arthur decided to make sure their relationship stayed strictly friends.

That's what he wanted.

Right?

Too bad he now had to be Alfred's lover for two weeks. That drama teacher was crazy! He couldn't do _that_.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred sat next to him in History and fell on his friends shoulder. "Man, I am _so tired_. I was up until 3 a.m. finishing season 9 of _Supernatural_." Arthur laughed a bit. "Well maybe you shouldn't marathon TV shows and do your homework instead. Then you wouldn't be failing half your classes." He said, thumping Alfred on the head.

Alfred frowned and got up from Arthur shoulder. "Hey! It's not my fault. I was _so_ sure Dean and Cas would date by the end of the season, but apparently the producers just like queer bating! I mean Jesus! They stare at each other, they're always unusually close to each other, but they are just 'best friends' according to the creators of the show. It's ridiculous." His pouting face was only inches from his. Arthur felt as if he just described them.

"Maybe they are just friends! I mean aren't they both strait?" Arthur glanced at him with a half smile. "Artie, it doesn't matter if they say they're strait. They _look_ gay as hell. Because they are." The British boy sighed at this comment. Of course he knew what this sounded exactly like, but he didn't want to think about it. _I don't like Alfred. _He thought, stubbornly.

Class had started. "Turn your books to page 204, titled 'The shot heard 'round the world'." The teacher requested.

"What do ya want to eat?" the lunch lady grunted to Lovino. "I'll have-" Turkey covered in strange looking grease was slapped onto his plate. "Ewww…" He walked away and sat down at a table. Antonio bounced down next to him. Then Francis and Gilbert, the two idiot brothers, sat down, followed by Arthur and Alfred. "Well sit down, why don't you." He mumbled, poking at his turkey. "Nice to see you too, kid." Arthur chuckled next to him.

Lovino was so hungry. He saw everybody poking at their food as well, just like yesterday. Did _nobody_ eat here? He turned to see Antonio munching on tomatoes. He stared almost too desperately at the bowl of food. "Aw, Lovi are you hungry?" he teased him, passing him a tomato. "I don't need your pity, jerk." Lovino snatched the fruit and bit into it.

Man, it was a good tomato.

The weekend went quickly after Friday. Soon enough it was Monday, and Monday meant the first challenge.

"Okay, class. The first challenge is sex scenes." Elizabeta said bluntly. The class erupted with protests and she coughed in attempt to hide a smile. "A bit challenging for our first day, I know, but in almost every play I know there is one. And this is _acting_, class. _Nothing will happen_." She purred.

Lovino was done with this bull crap.

He was not pretending to be in bed with that Spaniard. Why did _he_ have to be him partner? They all sighed and lined up to the stage, eager to get this over with.

First was Emil, who had figured out what Shinatty-Chang is. It was a creepy-ass looking doll. Since there was an uneven amount of people in the class, he got a doll. He proceeded on stage, and went onto the prop bed. Half way through making out with the doll, he stated that it was 'too embarrassing' and 'ridiculous' and walked off the stage.

A few other people went, doing well enough acting. Francis seemed very much into the spirit when it was his turn, and Michelle just decided to go with it. Gilbert also seemed to enjoy the shy Canadian, and they acted very well in the performance. Natalia pinned Ivan to the bed and proceeded to shamelessly kiss him, and then was flipped off the bed by him. His face looked scarred as he left the stage, and Elizabeta felt a tinge of sympathy for him.

Tino and Berwald proceeded onto the stage and Elizabeta felt happy to see some more yaoi, but guilty that Tino, a seemingly sweet boy, would probably be scared by this. She was certainly mistaken, and by the end felt bad for the shaken Berwald walking off stage. Tino happily skipped off the stage after his 'friend'. Lukas had done the same thing to Mikkel before them, and Elizabeta noted how much the group of friends affected each other.

Arthur fore-fitted the challenge, saying he 'refused to do anything with that pain in the arse', leaving a quite disappointed Alfred and an amused Elizabeta. Hercules mimicked the English boy, saying he would rather fail the class than go any where near his partner. Sadiq, for once, agreed.

When Ludwig and Feli had to take action, Lovino was fuming behind the stage, not approving of this at all. The two did nothing very convincing, though, because they were stumbling awkwardly and embarrassed the whole time.

Finally, it was Lovino and Antonio's turn. _Finally_, Elizabeta though, having become interested in this ship a lot more over the few days of school.

Lovino had wanted to quit, but Antonio said they would get a bad grade and that it was 'Perfectly fine because we are acting'.

The two figures proceeded to the bed. Although Lovino had no clue what to do, apparently Antonio did. He went on top of Lovino, and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Lovino's muffled protests helped make noises that the others mistook as something else. At the end of it, Antonio seemed unfazed as if nothing had happened. Lovino, on the other hand, looked a mixture of mad, shocked, and something nobody could quite place.

"Class dismissed," Elizabeta smiled, "And I promise tomorrow will be more appropriate." She felt she owed them that much.

**_This is part of the reason this is T! _**

**_I made it not too inappropriate so people don't feel uncomfortable._**

**_But, hey, I thought it was funny. XD_**

**_Anyway, I'll post chapter 4 probably soon because I get too eager about this stuff._**

**_Please review! Luv ya'll!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola! I'm baaaaack! DID YALL SEE THAT THERES A SEASON 6 COMIN'? YAYY! So anyway, this chapter is going to be a bit fluffy! I am so happy to have gotten more reviews and more people reading this fic! I love you guys!_**

**_So you all know the drill. On to chapter 4!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

Lovino would not talk to anybody after drama for the rest of the day, and ran out of the house once he got ready for school. He didn't even stop to yell at his brother for walking with that potato with eyes again.

He didn't stop running until he was at the bridge, and was sure that Antonio couldn't catch up to him. As he started to walk, he refused to think of anything to do with the green-eyed boy. Instead, he started to worry about his grades. They were getting their placement tests back from Spanish today, and he just knows he flunked!

"You need a tutor." The teacher said. Lovino's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"You need a tutor, Lovino." He said handing him the test, "You failed completely. You don't even know what hola means!" he sighed.

"Where will I find a tutor?" Lovino squeaked out of worry.

"I found you one already. You will have lessons everyday after school until 4:15, starting today. Meet him in this room after the bell rings."

The teacher went back to his paper work and Lovino sat down miserably. _Great_, he thought_, just fricking great._

"Hey, Alfred! Arthur!" Antonio ran up to his friends panting. "Have you seen Lovi? I have only seen him in class. He wont sit next to me and sprints out the door once the bell rings!"

He groaned and flopped down next to them on a bench. Arthur snorted, "Well, you did kind of scar the poor chap with your lips pressed all over his face." Alfred let out a small sigh of sadness next to him. He didn't get to do that with Arthur thanks to his stubbornness. He wallowed in self pity as the two boys talked next to him.

"What do you mean? It was only a scene play. I just really want the main role." Antonio protested, turning a bit pink.

"Sure, love. Whatever floats your boat." Arthur said and gave him a smirk.

"What, you think I like him?"

"I _know _you fancy him. You constantly follow him, you stare at him and seem lost in his eyes." Arthur mocked a dreamy sigh. "

I've only known him for a couple of days." Antonio snapped.

"And you think of him as a close friend already." Arthur shot back, "Lets go Alfred."

As the two boys got up to go to assembly, Antonio sat in confusion. He did enjoy the acting exercise slightly… _What am I doing? I don't like him!_ He sat red-faced on the bench. If it wasn't for the bell, he would of stayed there the whole day.

"I just want the main role.' He muttered to convince himself that is why he couldn't wait for the next period.

_So he just wants the main role_, Lovino thought as he got up from the table around the corner. He heard the whole thing.

_Well, I want it too then. We'll see who helps more to get it, bastard! _He growled and stomped to assembly, preparing himself for next period.

"Dancing," Started Elizabeta, "Is one of the most important things a couple must do in a play, class. Which is what our challenge today is. will start playing music, and you must dance according to the beat. This is improvise, you have no time to prepare." She smiled and then pinned a list on the board. "But first, the scores of the last challenge." Everybody looked and saw the ratings.

"Francis got first?" Antonio frowned at his friend who returned a wink and went to his partner. "Well, at least we got second, Lovi!" He chirped to the frowning Italian. "Oh, smile for once, Mi amigo!" Antonio pried, to no avail. He sighed and then perked up.

"Lovi," Antonio began, "For the dancing challenge I was thinking that I should lead. You know, because one of us has to."

Lovino turned around and coolly stared at him, "I'll do it."

Antonio chuckled, "Lovino I don't think_ you_ have heritage from the land of dance."

Lovino smiled, to Antonio's confusion, and grabbed his hand. He proceeded to spin Antonio around, twirl him in and out, and dip him down in light speed.

"I'll do it." Lovino repeated as Antonio lay in his arms.

Antonio had never been more turned on in his life.

Ludwig wanted to do better in the competition after him and Feli placed third to last, but he knew that there was no way he would win in dancing. He was too awkward and clumsy, plus Feliciano was not that hot on his feet as well. "Okay, Feli do you got this?" he looked to the Italian, not getting his hopes up. "Yep!" he glowed back to the German. Ludwig smiled at the boy's happy face. He loved that Italian.

He was better that him brother, for sure.

Emma and Tim were the first ones on. The music started to play and they danced completely on beat, Emma beaming to Tim who kept his face still as stone. As they exited, Francis and Michelle came on and did the Tango. The pairs went quickly, on and off.

Francis talked behind stage with his cousin Matthew and Gilbert, who much to his discomfort seemed to be getting closer to the Canadian. "How long do you think it will take till our friend comes out?" Francis chuckled, seeing Antonio goggling the cute Italian, oblivious to fact he was yelling at him to pay attention. Gilbert laughed and put his arm around his friend, "Who knows? I would bet, but you can never predict Toni." The two friends already knew that their buddy had it bad; they just didn't know when Antonio would admit it.

Alfred and Arthur went on stage and readied for the song. The jitterbug started to play and Alfred grinned wide to the English boy. He grabbed Arthur and began to twist them side-to-side, leading the dance without missing a beat. At the end of the tune he lifted him up high into the air, and Arthur nearly shrieked.

They walked off and Arthur fell onto his American friend's lap panting, "Never again."

"You 'k, Tino?" Berwald looked to him and Tino grinned back. "Yeah! We got third in the last one, though, so we have room for improvement. But we'll do great." He stood up and pecked Berwald on the forehead. Roses bloomed on Berwald cheeks and they made their way to the stage. Tap dancing music from _Thoroughly Modern Millie_ started to play and Tino started to worry. He wasn't the best at tap dancing and he had no idea if Berwald could-

Berwald started to tap flawlessly to the beat and grabbed Tino's hand. They both started to tap at light speed and cross over to the ends of the stage. Once they went back to the middle, Tino gave Berwald a solo tap so he could catch his breath. Berwald was flawless and once he stopped the music ended.

Tino went off stage and Berwald turned to him to explain how he learned that all. He must have seemed so girly, but he was forced into dance lesson as a kid. _Oh God, he probably will think I'm ridicul-_

Tino taking his face and kissing him strait on the lips interrupted Berwald's thoughts completely.

"Um…" Berwald widened his eyes and Tino made a tiny giggle. "Where did you learn that? That was awesome." He hugged Berwald. Berwald was extremely confused. Were they dating now? Tino kissed him again, this time it was much longer and sweeter.

_Who cares? _He thought, and kissed him back.

Mikkel smiled behind them and put his arm around Lukas, who shoved his arm off but cracked a grin as well. Mikkel chuckled and handed Emil the $10 he owed him. He thought it would take them way longer than that.

Lovino marched onto stage and Antonio walked behind him. Lovino was ready to do anything: Salsa, Tango, Jitterbug-

The waltz started to play.

Crap.

He looked confused for a second but Antonio took his hand and glided into the dance. Lovino began to lead and a take each step slowly.

_One, two, three. One, two, three._

Antonio kept his eyes on Lovino the whole time.

_One, two, three. One, two, three._

Lovino started to look back. His eyes were so green, and the lights made them shine so bright… _It's just about the competition. _He got back on task, not sure why he was distracted in the first place. They walked off stage once they finished, and Lovino separated from Antonio as soon as he could.

The last person to go was Emil. He decided he would give it his all this time, since he wanted to get the main role in the musical. He walked on stage and said; "I can't find that creepy doll, so I'll dance by myself."

All of a sudden, a screeching noise echoed across the room. dragged a metal chair onto stage with the doll under his arm, making sure to take a nice long time. He then placed Shinatty-Chang on the chair and walked off the stage. The teacher kept his poker face as he brought out a radio from under his piano. He finally couldn't help it, and cracked a small grin of amusement before clicking the button to play the song.

Nicky Minaj's Anaconda started to play.

Emil proceeded to slowly raise his middle fingers up and stroll of stage, still holding them high up.

He later got detention for that and for attempting to 'kill' Shinatty-Chang.

Toris bounced up and down next to his best friend.

"Today is going to be great!"

"Why?"

"Is that mascara?"

Feliks turned from the bathroom mirror and puffed a strand of hair away from his face before smirking.

"It's _man_scara."

"Whatever."

"So, like, tell me what's got you totally happy?" He turned to his 'BFF'.

"Natalia and I are going on a date today!" Feliks froze for a second before continuing to primp himself.

"She said yes when I asked her during drama class. She looked over at you and Ivan, so I think she may just be using me… but I'm just glad she said yes! She's so pretty…"

"Yeah, like, the prettiest girl in the grade. Well, I mean, I would totally be the prettiest if I were a girl." He gestured to himself and gave his signature smirk.

"Totally." Toris mimicked his friend's voice, which received a playful punch to the shoulder before they exited the bathroom.

Feliks wondered why Natalia said yes. That traitorous bitch! She knew he had a tad crush on Toris. He should have kept his mouth shut at that group sleepover.

But he knew that Toris was one of the hottest boys in the grade, though Toris himself had no clue, and so there would be no reason for the girls not to be all over him.

_Toris doesn't like me anyway_, he thought. _Even if he accepts my sexuality, he doesn't need to be gay too._

Others do think Toris is a bit questionable from the way he is always worried for Feliks and protects him like he's a princess and himself a knight in shining armour.

But Feliks didn't notice.

Lovino opened the door to the Spanish classroom, dreading the next hour that he'd have to spend learning a language he honestly didn't care about.

"Hello! I'm tutoring you today. What's your n-"

Antonio looked up to a mortified Italian.

"Oh," Antonio suppressed a laugh, "You're the kid failing Spanish?"

"Shut up, damn it."

"Nice to see you too, Lovi. Lets start with the basics. Turn to chapter…" He began to explain the subject and Lovino looked up for a second. They're faces were incredibly close since they sat across from each other on the same desk. Lovino didn't catch a word Antonio was saying; too busy staring at his light green eyes.

Damn it, why couldn't they have been dull brown or something boring. He had to deal with_ this_?

"…got it?" Antonio finished, looking up to Lovino again.

"Got it."

"Ok. Hola, que pasa?

"Taco to you too."

"You weren't paying attention, were you?" Antonio pouted.

"Well sorry I don't learn easily."

"Okay, we'll try something else. Every time you answer something right, I give you my lunch."

Lovino froze. He loved those God damned tomatoes. "Don't bribe me!" He finally responded, after considering the offer.

"Then pay attention." Antonio cooed back, smirking as he started to give Lovino a list of words. "These are the commands you need to know for the test. Review over them and repeat them to me."

"Hableme, llameme -"

Francis entered the room and began to speak, "Hey, Toni I need to borrow-"

"-Besame-" Lovino continued.

Francis grinned slyly to Antonio, knowing a bit of Spanish from befriending the Spaniard although he took French. "Lovino what are you doing here?" He purred sliding over to them with an arched eyebrow and a mischievous expression.

"I have to be tutored by over here." He jabbed a thumb at Antonio and huffed.

"These are the words for the Test next Monday," Antonio gritted through his teeth, knowing what his French friend thought, "And I need to teach them to him."

"Ah, of course." Francis winked and skipped out of the hall. "If you need me, I'll be talking to Gilbert."

Lovino turned to Antonio and arched and eyebrow. The Hispanic boy flushed and buried his face in his book.

"Okay, next word."

"So," Toris began, looking at his date nervously.

"This is a nice restaurant." Natalia said, keeping her face lowered.

"Yeah I love this place. I go with Feliks here all the time." Glad to talk to her, he beamed back.

Natalia froze at the mention of Feliks, her angry and mean face still plastered on. "I wanted to talk to you about him actually." She looked at the boy and her face twitched nervously. She was usually too scary to approach, but she did have a nice and timid side. If you didn't piss her off.

"What about him?"

"You two are very close, I noticed." Her accent sticking out as she spoke, "I see how you always look at each other when the other isn't and always being together and proclaiming to be best friend to each other."

"Yes, he is my best friend." He blushed. He didn't think it was that obvious when he looks at him.

"Well, I know that you say you like me, but why really? You truly just like me because I'm pretty. Based off that alone, it is ridiculous. Don't you think there is someone you like for their inside too?" She looked at him, face turning into kindness. She saw how they acted around each other.

It 's how Natalia wished Ivan acted around her.

He froze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." She said bluntly, almost resorting back to her scary figure for a second.

Toris looked up to see her eyes. She seemed to actually care about how he felt. He never had many people who did that before.

"I- I mean, I-" He froze and began to tear up a bit. "I like him. But he doesn't and he is oblivious and I'm just confused and I do like you too you're a great girl but oh God." He tried to say everything at once.

Natalia then smiled. It made her even more beautiful than before.

"I want to help you. We will get him to notice. I'm your friend now and I now have the duty to make 'Operation Toriks' a go."

"Toriks?"

"It's a ship name. You've never heard of it before?" She joked back.

Toris turned to her again.

"Ivan would be lucky to have you. He'll like you someday."

"I know he won't," she said in a broken tone, looking down. Then she cracked a grin. "Between you and me, I think he's gay for Yao."

"Seriously?"

The two laughed and ate, and for once, Natalia had fun on what wasn't quite a date anymore.

**_I hoped you liked this chapter! I will be posting weekly now (Maybe sooner if I get more reviews) and I hope to see you guys next week!_**

**_Please review and stay kawaii!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I hoped you liked this chapter! I will be posting weekly now (Maybe sooner if I get more reviews) and I hope to see you guys next week!_**

**_Please review and stay kawaii!_**

**_Hola, mi poco tomates! I am so so so so SO sorry I'm late and I'll try to do better, but I am glad to be back and am EXTATIC that my follows are now in the double digits! For a lot of you that isn't very big but for me it means the world! Thank you so much! I would thank each of you personally but idk how to comment._**

**_Well, on to chapter 5!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

Antonio flopped face first onto Francis bed and Gilbert slid into a spinning chair and twirled until he was nauseous. They always hung out on Tuesdays. And every other day.

"So," Francis sat next to Antonio and grinned, "Tell us everything."

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked, lifting his head from the fluffy silk sheets.

"Lovino." Gilbert stated in a demanding tone.

Antonio stuffed his face back into the bed.

"Can I be frank with you?" Francis said, starting to braid his hair absent-mindedly.

"What?" Antonio muffled from the bed, face glowing red.

"You're totally gay for that hot Italian!" He yelled at Antonio's ear, smiling. Antonio smacked him with a pillow and pushed him off the bed. Gilbert nodded in agreement to Francis' declaration, and received a pillow in the face too.

"Shaddup." Antonio crossed his legs and fell back on the bed. "You should talk, Gilbert. You're the one making out with that Canadian dude."

Gilbert shrugged and Francis grimaced at the image.

"Okay, lets go down the check list," Gilbert started, "Do you cling to him?"

"Check!" Francis chirped.

"Try to impress him?"

"Check!"

"Get flustered and defensive about him?"

"Che-" Pillows once again slapped the both.

"Man, you could kill us with those things!" Gilbert said, rubbing his face.

"That's the plan."

"Just admit you like him!" Francis cooed.

"Nien." Antonio said, mimicking Gilbert's accent. This time _he_ received a pillow to the face.

"Fine," Francis said, perking up, "That means he's a free for all! He is pretty cute. And kinda hot. I mean Italians," Francis fanned his face and rolled his eyes up into his head.

Antonio's cheeks started to burn.

"So I can ask him out?" Francis said, turning and giving Antonio a hopeful smile. Antonio growled, "Absolutely not."

Francis fell back laughing. "Oui! You definitely like him! Well, you have good taste." He winked at his friend who sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I sorta like him." Antonio said, feeling like a 10 year old. His face brightened up. "But isn't he amazing?" He started to blab to his friends about everything he has been holding in for days.

"-I'm so glad I get to tutor the tomate! Thanks to whoever made me have to tutor him!" he looked up to the sky, as if God had planned it.

Elizabeta gave the twenty bucks to the Spanish teacher and smiled.

"Thanks again." She winked.

"No problem." He smiled back.

Elizabeta walked out of the room and smiled. Already, some of her ships, like Tino and Berwald, were sailing. She felt that she needed some friends to help her, though. Well, besides Roderich.

And she knew just who to ask.

'Day 3: Romantic gestures' was written in bold on a slip of paper given to Lovino, and under it there was tiny letters said, 'Meet me in office.'

Lovino entered to room and saw fourteen other students already there. Ludwig frowned slightly at the boy and Arthur gesture for Lovino to stand next to him.

Lovino walked over to Arthur and Elizabeta spined around twice in her chair before settling.

"Now that we are all here…"

Antonio skipped through the halls on a beautiful Friday morning. He ran towards Lovino and grabbed his shoulders, spinning him around twice before he was shoved to the ground.

"Hola!" He chirped. Lovino frowned and helped him up. "Tomate is doing great, by the way." He smiled as the Italian blushed.

The challenge on Wednesday was to give a meaningful gift to your partner. Tim gave Bella breakfast in bed, with extra waffles and received a big kiss; Sadiq gave Hercules a cat, which made Hercules not hate him as much as before; so Lovino decided to get Antonio his favourite animal as a pet; a turtle. Lovino was upset at how hard it was to give the jerk a gift. He didn't understand why he got so flustered around him. He understood also that the teacher intentionally made the tsundre half of the couple do something touchy feely, probably for her amusement. He was glad when Thursday's challenge was just Make-up and Costumes.

"Whatever, bastard." He stuck his tongue out at him and Antonio laughed and patted his head. They realized there was only one minute until the tardy bell and dashed to first period.

They went to class and awaited their special test for Friday, but all that was in the room was a slip of paper. The students gathered around it, curious.

_Silent Study today. Meet after school in Gym. I have already notified parents. Special Friday challenge night!_

She put three smiley faces and an XO after that. Arthur and Lovino gave each other a worried look. Since both were fellow tsuandres, they had become close, and they both knew this letter could only mean trouble from their yaoi-loving teacher.

~  
>"This is great." Natalia cheered to Toris during gym as they ran, "If it's late at night, it will be romantic! It will help with the zero progress you've made." She glowered at the huffing football player.<p>

"It's not my fault! You try liking a clueless polish boy. It's awful!" he frowned and shook his head, "And I'm worried. When Ivan tried to beat me up today, he intervened. Ivan is going to have it out for him."

"Good!"

"Excuse me?"

"You can save him, like a knight in shining armour. But to be honest that couldn't happen. Ivan is too nice for that. He's not as mean as you think."

He turned to see if she was joking, but the girl didn't even crack a smile. She ran a head of the boy, leaving him in his own thoughts.

"Hello?" Kiku entered the dimly lit gym with his two friends. Ludwig paced in front of him while Feli cowered behind the Japanese boy.

"It's dark. And scary. And dark!" Feli kept repeating, clinging tighter and tighter to Kiku.

They walked over to where everybody else was waiting and asked where the teacher was.

"No clue," Katyusha said as tears welled up in her eyes, "Do you thinks she's okay? Oh my gosh what if she's hurt!" Kiku started trying to calm her down when Alfred shouted to the herd of students, "Dudes, look!"

It was a pink card that had neatly written letters similar to the slip of paper they saw in class.

_Day 5: Murder Mystery Challenge._

_There is one person in out of the 30 of you who is from now until tomorrow morning (You will be sleeping in the school) is a killer. I have spoken to them about it already and their pretend lover doesn't know. He / She will have a free-bee on this challenge and will capture each couple one by one. Once in the secret room where the victims are kept, you must stay there. _

_The goal is to be the last couple standing and then survive for 30 more minutes in order to win. There will be points for other factors, such as protecting your lover. You may use the whole school as playing ground not just the gym. You can escape the killer, if not taken to the room yet, and tell everybody whom it is. You can also have one guess at who the killer is for all of you, but make sure it's correct and have proof, otherwise you all lose and the killer wins. If you guess correctly, this will end the game early and automatically make you win while automatically making the killer lose._

_The couples that are 'dead' will be crossed out from the name list in the drama room, just a hint._

_Have fun!_

_P.S. – There are costumes in the drama room with your names on each one. You MUST wear them. _

_P.P.S. – I have camera's hidden everywhere. I'll know everything that happens, so don't think I wont be able to grade you all!_

The class eyed each other suspiciously and Alfred spoke up.

"Okay. We will all go to get our costumes and then split up around campus. It will be easier for all of us that way. You can be in whatever groups you like, but be careful who you trust."

"Okay, Mr Leader." Ivan saluted, mockingly.

"I'm going to kill that teacher first chance I get." Lovino growled.

His costume, similar Antonio's detective-like attire, was a red short-skirted dress with wig of girl hair that matched his hair colour.

"Don't forget these." Francis teased as he shoved fake boobs into Lovino's face.

"No."

"Lovi-" Antonio began.

"No!"  
>"We'll lose if you don't."<p>

"…Give me those." He snatched them from Francis and stuffed them in his bra.

"This is humiliating!"

"I don't know. You seem like a beautiful girl to me~." Francis cooed, leaning in to Lovino and placing his thumb under his chin. Lovino turned deep red in anger and embarrassment. He wanted to cuss him out but the words couldn't come out.

Meanwhile, Antonio was in the back, about to explode.

"Okay, lets go, Lovi." Antonio quickly grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

Gilbert went up to Francis and high-fived him.

"We'll stay here until the game is over. Nobody can get find us then." Toris sat in the old cafeteria they found outside in the second building. It was extremely small and perfect for hiding.

"This is, like, great! We'll so win!" Feliks swung his legs back and forth like a kid.

A few minutes later, Feliks let out a large moan.

"I'm bored!" he hit his head on Toris' shoulder.

"Well, what can I do about that?"

Feliks eyes lit up. "Tell me a story!" he exclaimed as he fell onto the ground and turned on his back.

"Okay," Toris rolled his eyes, "Once upon a time, a there was an annoying blonde boy who wouldn't shut up."

"Oh, haha." Feliks sarcastically drawled.

Feliks got up and sat next to Toris, intently looking at his eyes.

"What?" Toris asked, cocking his head to the left.

"You're eyes are like a weird colour." Feliks mused.

"Well thanks. My self esteem just dropped 40%"

"No, no. It's totally the pretty weird!" Feliks laughed and then he kept staring.

"Hey," Toris breathed softly.

"Yeah?" Feliks said.

Toris leaned in closer.

"Hello!"

Toris and Feliks jumped away from each other and Toris fell over onto the ground.

"Oh somebody is already here, sister." Ivan smiled at the two boys and Natalia was right behind him. She looked as if she wanted to strangle her brother and shot a look to Toris that read something along the lines of, _I'm so sorry_.

"Oh it's totally fine! What's up?" Feliks perked up, as if nothing had happened.

"Natalia, should we tell them what happened?"

"What?" Toris asked as he stood up.

"Kiku and Katyusha are gone."

"So, Lovi," Antonio said as Lovino was trying to unlock a door in the school lost and found room so they could hide there, "You know I'm really big with the girls here."

"That's great." Lovino said, not paying attention.

"Yep," Antonio leaned onto the door, "I guess it's because of my charm." He was trying to follow advice Francis gave him and make Lovino jealous. It wasn't working so far.

"It's funny though," Lovino responded.

"What?"

"I thought you were gay." Lovino turned to meet Antonio's eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"Well I have never really thought about if I was gay or bi or whatever else before. Too confusing!" Antonio chirped.

"Ah," Lovino nodded and turned back to the door. He heard a click and, without warning Antonio, turned the handle, swing the door open. Antonio fell over since he was leaning on the door, and landed on top of Lovino.

"Get off me, you bastard!" Lovino kicked him off.

"Ow…" Antonio fell on the ground and grabbed his head. He then got dizzy and soon blacked out.

"Are you waking up?" A worried voice accompanied a body cupping Antonio's face as he slumped in a desk. He squinted and felt a burning sensation on his cheek. He put his hand there and let out a groan in pain.

"I slapped you a few times to wake you up." He opened his eyes fully to see Lovino looking down at him with a concerned face. Once he smiled at him, Lovino relaxed his body and then turned furious.

"You idiot! You got me worried!" he reprimanded.

"You were the one who knocked me out, Lovi." Antonio countered. Lovino's face turned red and he slumped his shoulders.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's fine! I'm okay now!" Antonio quickly tried to make him feel better and smiled to him. "But you didn't have to freak out about me falling on you."

"I don't like people on top of me."

"Then you might have a problem with me." Antonio joked. Lovino punched him in the shoulder but gave a small smile. "You pervert!"

"So how long was I out?" Antonio looked around the room, now recognizing it as the music room in the third floor.

"Hours," Lovino said softly, "That's why I was worried. The only reason I knew you weren't dead is because you were still breathing."

"Wow, you hit hard." Antonio gave a smile that mad Lovino feel a bit better, "Who's gone?"

"Kiku and Katyusha; Berwald and Tino; Emma and Tim; Gilbert and Matthew; Mikkel and Lucas; Wy and Peter; Mei and Yao; and Emil with his doll."

"So there are only seven couples left?"

"Yep, and soon it will be six." Lovino said, with his back turned to Antonio.

"How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch. It's been a while since the last couple was gone."

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Antonio got worried, "I mean, this isn't a very secure place. How did we survive this long?"

"I protected you." Lovino sat next to Antonio with a stony expression. Antonio forgot what he was talking about and was now trying hard not to breathe heavily from how close they were to each other.

"We should gather everybody up, ya bastard." Lovino got up and headed to the door. "It will be easier now if everybody sticks together, so it will be harder to pin the murderer down."

"Okay!" Antonio snapped out of his haze and tried to catch up to Lovino, who had disappeared behind the door, but before he could he was knocked out once again by a blow to the head. The last thing he saw was a blurry face pressing a finger to the figure's lips. He could only make out that it was a female.

He slumped to the floor and was dragged away by her.

~  
>"We are gathered here so we don't get singled out! So we can keep an eye on each other!" Arthur explained to Francis for a third time who just huffed and stuck his tongue out at the English boy. Every one who wasn't killed yet was gathered in the music room. Except for Feliciano who was outside of the room and sitting in a time-out chair because he was causing too much of an annoyance.<p>

"That's it you wanker I'm going to-" Arthur was marching over to the smug French boy when he was interrupted.

"Guys," Everybody in the room turned to see Alfred holding a piece of paper. "You know how Antonio and Lovino were the last ones to go? I found this outside in the hall, and it looks like Toni's had writing. It says, 'It's a girl' in messy letters." They all looked at the letter and then turned to face Natalia and Michelle.

"It's one of you two," Arthur said in an amused tone. The two girls started to say the murder was the other and to not believe the other.

"I'll solve this since I'm the hero. She said we had one shot at guessing or else we all lose. We would all naturally pic Natalia because she is a bit of a phsyco, but that is what Michelle would want." He turned to the girl with pigtails and she frowned.

"I am not the murder. I would know. It is obviously this crazy girl!" She yelled as Francis stood by her, nodding. Everyone seemed to believe her,

"Hey!" Toris and Feliks ran to Natalia's aid, "She may be, like, a bit scary," Feliks began,

"But she's not crazy!" Toris shouted, both hugging her protectively, "And she's not the murderer!"

"Thank you, guys." Natalia gave a soft smile and hugged them back. She had friends.

"Well it's one of you two, and we intend to figure it out." Arthur said, taking off the police hat from his costume.

Him and Alfred closed in on the two girls.

"Feli and Ludwig are gone!" Francis interrupted as he noticed the two missing.

"What?" Arthur stopped in surprise.

"And where is Hercules and Sadiq?" Alfred noticed, "They were here a minute ago!"

"But…" Arthur's head spun in confusion, "You two didn't move. How could you have- what?"

"Don't hurt yourself." Natalia snapped, "It's not either of us. So you can stop now."

"But then who is it?" Toris counted the remaining people, "We still have Feliks and I, Ivan and Natalia, Francis and Michelle, and Arthur and Alfred."

"We need to stick together." Michelle advised.

"Screw that!" Ivan said in a thick accent, "We need to win, Natalia. Let's go!" He ran out the door and Natalia chased after him trying to stop her stepbrother. Everybody else remained, not wanting to risk anything.

Minutes passed as the six kept alert at each other, when all of a sudden they heard a scratching sound from across the hall. It was so shrill Arthur jumped into Alfred's arms.

"Don't worry little lady," Alfred faked a Texan accent and tipped the cowboy hat from his costume, "The hero will protect ya."

"Shut up."

"We should see what it is." Feliks got up in an alert fashion and followed the noise to the drama room. It stopped as he walked in with Toris behind. Ivan and Natalia's names were shredded on the floor with scratch marks on the place their names used to hang.

Toris gulped and his voice raised an octave. "I guess that means they're out. The killer didn't have to be so creepy about it! Wait," he looked at the names on the list. Their names were the only two not crossed out.

"Alfred? Arthur? Francis? Michelle?" Feliks shouted. It was silent.

"So, do we win?" Toris asked.

"We still need to survive for 30 minutes," Feliks answered, "So I guess the killer must have faked his-slash-her death."

"I thought that would be obvious."

"Well I guess if we survive this, the killer still wins with us now. He never was figured out. Maybe if we reason with him, we can get him to not kill us and we can, like, both win." Feliks smiled but then froze when he heard a voice from the door.

"You really think I'd let you win that easily? That's no fun."

The door swung open and a girl with a hood over her dress sprinted in, grabbing both boys. They resisted, trying to break free.

"Good luck trying to keep us until you reach the place you store the others," Feliks panted as he tried to break free. This girl was strong. "We'll beat you by then."

"You might be able to, if you weren't standing next to it, you idiot." She opened the costume closet and slammed them into it, where all the others couples where sitting in.

"Suck it, you bastards." The door slammed on them and revelation came upon the two. That's who the murder was.

"Good job everybody!" Elizabeta chirped to her students, who said nothing back since they were tired from being up all night. It was 4:00 in the morning, and the game ended at about 3:30.

"Well I bet you all are tired, so you can go home. I just had to gather you all at the gym to make sure you are all here safely."

"Who was the murder?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, who was it? I never saw her face." Gilbert agreed.

"I only saw a fuzzy image off it." Antonio backed them up.

"It wasn't a girl." Toris rose and they all started to protest.

"I saw she was wearing a dress!" Matthew shouted but was ignored.

"It looked like a girl to me, chico." Antonio protested.

"Yes, but there was someone else who was wearing a dress and looked like a girl." Feliks grinned.

"It was me." Lovino stated blankly, and they all turned to him, shocked. "What?"

"You're really good at getting away with murder. It's a bit scary." Francis shuddered.

"Italy _is_ where the mafia came from." Feliciano reasoned.

"Forget about it." Lovino shrugged, "I'm tired, you ass-hole. Carry me home." He jumped on his brother and Feliciano began to walk them home. One by one everybody started to leave for home so they could sleep in all day.

**_I hope you like it! Sorry it's a bit short! Like I said before, please review! I love you all and I'll see you next week._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello, my darlings! I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE! I was on vacation and JUST got back. :p_**

**_This chapter is going to have some feels. Hehehehehehehehehe…. I want to put an evil face emoticon but idk how._**

**_I suck at technology. And I'm supposed to be living in 2015. Oh dear._**

**_Well, on with the story! I'm glad more people are reading it! And I hate to say it again, but PLEASE REVIEW! I love to see you guys comment!  
>Without further ado, chapter 6.<em>**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

"WHAT BASTARD COMES OVER THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?" Lovino yelled as he swung the door open.

"Good morning, Lovi!"

"Of course." It was that tomato bastard.

"Why are you awake so early?" Lovino snapped to him. Antonio tilted his head.

"It's twelve." Antonio smiled and Lovino scowled at him.

"Yeah, but we went to bed at four, dumb ass."

"Well I thought since we didn't have a tutoring session Friday thanks to that interesting game," Antonio began as he eyed Lovino, "And you do need to pass that test, that we could do it at your place."

"Whatever." Lovino allowed Antonio to enter, and then realized he was still in his sweatshirt and boxers. He turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm going to change first." Lovino said as he ran upstairs.

"Okay!" Antonio chirped. He sat down in a chair in the living room and picked up a picture frame. It showed Feliciano smiling and squeezing the cheeks of a laughing Lovino. _They must have been only five in this_, he thought, _he looks so cute!_

"Toni?" He heard a familiar voice. He looked up to see Feliciano and Ludwig, both in their sweatshirts and boxers, walking down the stairs.

"Hola!" Antonio trapped them in a hug.

"Hi!" Feliciano cheered as he hugged him back. Ludwig just stood stiffly in between them.

One they both let go, Feliciano gave a slight smirk, "Are you here to visit Lovino?" he asked.

"I'm his tutor." Antonio said as-matter-of-factly, and then gave a smirk to them. "Why is Ludwig here?" Ludwig's face heated up, but Feliciano beamed.

"Oh, he decided to sleep over here. He couldn't bear to face his parents about what happened yesterday."

"What happened?" Antonio asked, very lost.

"Can I tell him?" Feliciano turned to Ludwig, who blushed but nodded. "We are sort of dating now."

"WHAT?" Lovino fumed as he stomped down the stairs.

"It was last night," Feliciano began to trace what had happened during the late night challenge.

"Ve~ I think we're safe here." Feliciano and Ludwig decided that nobody would ever catch them on the roof.

"This was a good idea," Ludwig gave a nod to Feliciano as he sat down near the ledge, "I think I can see Mikkel and Lukas from here. They are still trying to find a place to hide."

"Oh, let me see!" Feliciano ran to Ludwig, but tripped over a ridge on the roof. "EEK~"

Feliciano felt as if he was plummeting in slow motion. His heart sped up and he nearly blacked out, but then something grabbed him. He was cradled into Ludwig's chest and clutched to his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig was shaking in concern. Feliciano looked up and let go of the German.

"Let's get down from here." Feliciano said, his happy voice suddenly gone. He couldn't understand what he was feeling.

He felt a warm, sweet burning in his chest. Was it a heart attack? He realized what it was as soon as he calmed down. Oh God, his face was burning. He began to realize he had felt this way for days.

He _liked_ him!

"Are you okay?" Feliciano snapped out of his trance and saw Ludwig looking at him with worry. They were on top of the latch to get down from the roof.

"I-I think so." Feliciano chattered.

"Are you cold? Wait," Ludwig took off his coat and draped it onto a shivering Feliciano.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ludwig gave a small smile and then looked out at the field, "But be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't think I could bear it." He turned red and looked down at his feet, "And Kiku would be sad, too!"

"Ludwig," Feliciano said. Ludwig looked up; surprised he had said his full name.

"You said Ludw-" before he could finish his sentence, Feliciano closed the gap between them and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Once Feliciano let go, Ludwig coughed awkwardly. "Oh." Feliciano gave a small giggle that was interrupted by Ludwig pressing his lips to his. This one lasted longer and was much more passionate.

"And that's what happened!" Feliciano finished. Lovino was attempting to strangle Ludwig, but was being held back by Antonio.

"Did you have to add so much detail?" Ludwig blushed.

"Wait," Antonio interrupted, "What did you say about your parents before?" Ludwig's face went dark. "They dislike same-sex relationships. They're homophobic."

"I can pretend to be a girl!" Feliciano perked up, "Grandpa! Can I borrow your wig and dress?" He yelled.

"No, I need it!" A voice shouted back.

"Poop." Feliciano pouted.

"It's fine, Feli. I'm not going to make you pretend to be a girl. I'll just… tell them." Ludwig looked scared but determined.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Feliciano got onto his tiptoes and pecked his cheek.

"Okay," Lovino pushed the two apart, "I'm done with the love fest. I need to study, so you two need to leave. And you," he jabbed a finger into Ludwig's chest, "You hurt my brother and I will personally peel your skin off, put it in a shredder, and pour them into the depths of hell with the rest of you."

"Sounds lovely." Ludwig frowned.

"Let's go, Luddy! We can visit the park!" Feliciano dragged him out of the door and slammed it behind him.

"Good riddance," Lovino spat, and turned to Antonio, "Well?"

"Okay," Antonio patted his hand on a seat next to him and Lovino slipped into it, "Let's start with the informal commands. But before we do, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, bastardo?"

"Was it necessary to get so into the contest? You knocked me out. Twice."

Lovino shrugged, "I needed an alibi and taking care of you while you were passed out was a good one. Also it helped make the murders easier and it was very therapeutic."

"I am extremely scared for my safety as your friend." Antonio laughed.

"You aren't my friend." Lovino huffed.

"Oh, really?" Antonio smirked and began to mimic what Lovino said last night, "_I protected you._" He said in a soft and sweet voice as he leaned, breaking Lovino's personal bubble.

"Oh, haha." Lovino rolled his eyes, "That was acting. Heard of it?"

"Sure it was." Antonio gave a sweet smile and then began to recite the Spanish notes.

Lovino leaned on his hand and started to doze off.

"Antonio?"

"Si."

"I need you to report to the theatre classroom immediately." His Spanish teacher looked back down at the tests he was grading and then poked his head back up, "Alfred, as well."

"Okay, dude."

They got up and headed out of the door. Once it slammed behind them, they began to chatter away as they walked.

"Why do you think she called us?" Antonio looked worried. It was obviously another scheme of the teacher's.

"Well," Alfred turned to the boy, "If the last time they picked a certain set of students it was the moody and distant ones, then this time I guess she's picking the nicer and affectionate ones. And if they had to do something nice to us, then that means…"

"Betrayal." Elizabeta slammed her fist onto the table and looked up at all the sweet students in the room; "Every play has a point where it happens. For this challenge, you must find a way to betray your partner in the most awful way you can think of. The worst it is, the better. You can't tell them you're going to betray them, just in case some of you were going to try. It will be easier for some of you, but for others who have gotten, ah, attached, it will be very difficult."

"How will you know we have actually done the task?" Tino gulped, hoping for a way out.

"Remember the cameras I set up for the Friday challenge? Still placed. I have them everywhere. You just have to do the betrayal at school."

"Camera's everywhere," Natalia huffed, "Not creepy at all."

"Well, I enjoy seeing how you do the project. The only other rule I can think of is to have fun!"

"Have fun?" Antonio sulked to his friend Bella, "How can I enjoy betraying Lovi?

"And Tim…" Bella seemed in shock.

Mumbles of despair from the students were heard as they left the room. Elizabeta turned on the TV in her office and the security cameras flashed everywhere. Thanks to here 'Special friend' she obtained, aka Kiku, she had been able to set up these wonderful cameras! She gave him a freebee from this assignment as thanks.

"The sweet boy shares the same interests as me," Elizabeta spoke to herself, "I really should invite him to watch." She picked up the phone and called to boy from his class. Although shy at first, once he sat down with her they began to watch Elizabeta's plan unfold, he seemed to enjoy every minute of it.

~  
>Toris sat in Math, wondering why they did make-up and costumes again today. There were only so many outfits he could try on, but he loved seeing Feliks' happy face as he tried on dresses and bunny suits.<p>

"How do I look, Toris?" He'd always say. Of course he'd always reply with amazing or beautiful or wonderful or…

"Toris? Tor?"

He snapped out of he daydream by Feliks' whispering.

"What?" He turned to look at his green eyes.

"I, like, need you to meet me in the gym after school. It's totally urgent." Felik's eyes looked worried and scared. Toris though he was going to cry.

"Okay," Toris nodded smiling, and turned back to the board. He hoped Feliks was okay.

Toris rushed to the gym after and waited on the bleachers. He lay on his back and closed his eyes while waiting.

Then the room suddenly dropped by 100 degrees.

"Hello!" He opened his eyes and he gaped in fear. Ivan was towering over him. As he picked up the boy by his collar, Toris grabbed his throat trying to break free.

"Where's… Feliks?" He gasped out as he was thrown to the floor. Darkness radiated all over the Russian.

"He told me to come here after school to beat the living crap out of you. He said he hated you guts. He wants you beaten and bruised." Ivan spat.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Toris yelled, his throat raw.

"It's true."

He turned to see Feliks at the doorway, a scowl on his face.

"Did you really think," Feliks strutted over to him and Ivan pinned him to the wall, "That I was ever you're friend?" He put his balled hand under Toris' chin. "I guess my assumptions were totally right. You're an idiot!" He spat.

Toris' eyes began to well up with tears. He wanted to die. He was in pain, physically and mentally.

He then remembered Feliks and him almost kissing in that lunch hall. He remembered all the times he has been told, 'It's _man_scara' and laughed with his friend. He remembered who Feliks really is.

He slapped Feliks' hand away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Who are you?" Toris said, sadness in his firm voice. "Or rather, who made you do this?"

"What are you talking about?" Feliks growled, not breaking character even a bit.

"I know you, Feliks." Toris laughed with a hint of desperation in his tone. "You and I have been friends for 5 years. You can't just expect me to believe you hate me."

Toris looked at Ivan, who still had him pinned to the wall, and then back to Feliks.

"If you really hate me, then hurt me yourself. Kick me, slap me, and punch me. I wont believe you until you until then."

Feliks stared at him, his glare shaking. He then let out a cry of anguish and pushed Ivan off Toris.

"TOR! I'M SO SORRY I HAD TO FOR THE CHALLENGE. I HAD TO BETRAY YOU. I HATED EVERY SECOUND OF IT!" He sobbed as he buried his face into Toris' shirt. He looked back at Ivan and nodded to him, still sniffling. "Thanks, Ivan. Sorry to waste you're time."

"It was the no big deal." Ivan smiled. He walked out of the gym and Toris gaped at Feliks.

"He _helped_ you with the challenge?"

"Yeah! I know he picks on you a lot and seems kind of scary, but he's actually really nice." He sniffed.

"Wow, I guess Natalia wasn't joking." Toris mused, staring at Ivan walking away in the hall. He turned back to Feliks, who was still crying in his arms.

"I'm an awful friend." He mumbled into Toris' shirt.

"No, you aren't. You were trying to get us to win the project. You are an amazing, wonderful friend." Toris' said calmly as he held him in his arms.

"But I'm still annoying and stupid. This just made it worse. And you wont trust me ever again. I've seen the movies!"

"Feliks," Toris cupped his face into his hands, "I will always trust you. And you aren't stupid or annoying. You are a little oblivious and talk a lot, but that's two of the many reasons I love you."

"You love me?" Feliks sniffed. Toris nodded and Feliks let out a cry, talking the boy in a hug.

"I, like, totally love you too! You mean the dating way, right?"

"Yes." Toris laughed.

"Good! Me too." Feliks pecked Toris on the lips, but Toris pulled him back in for another one, much longer and much more passionate. He had been waiting to do that for a long time.

"MOE!" Elizabeta and Kiku screamed in each other's arms, "MOE! MOE!"

_-Moe = Adorable in Japanese-_

"Will you two calm down?" Roderich sipped his tea and watched the two fangirl at the TV. They snapped to him and Elizabeta screamed 'Moe' in his face then turned to a still ecstatic Kiku.

"Don't listen to him," She laughed, "He was exactly like us when he heard Lili and Vash were getting married." She sighed, "His first OTP." Roderich blushed and sunk into his seat.

"Whatever. Go back to your TV."

They did, but since most couples weren't going to complete their task, it got quite boring.

"Alfred dumping tea on Arthur: boring. Natalia saying she hates sunflowers to Ivan: boring. Francis doing a one night stand with Michelle in Roderich's office: boring." Kiku said while flipping through the security cameras.

"Wait, WHAT?" Roderich ran out of the room and Elizabeta and Kiku laughed.

"These are small acts of betrayal compared to Feliks," Elizabeta sighed as she leaned on her shoulder.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow." Kiku smiled, "Oh, can Katyusha come? You know, since we don't need to do the project. She is also fond of shipping."

"Sure!" Elizabeta nodded. They left a couple of minutes later with Roderich, who was pulling Francis and Michelle by their ears out of the building.

"You could have joined us." Francis winked.

"No. Please stop suggesting that." Roderich shuddered.

"You want me to do what?" Antonio hissed in a whisper to Bella.

"You heard me! It will complete both of the assignments, and since you're like my GBF, it wont be awkward!"

"I'm not your gay best friend!"

"Yes you _are_," she pouted, "Anyway, do you have any better ideas?"

"… No." Antonio admitted.

"Exactly. Get Lovino and Tim to walk to class together, then run over to me. Right when they walk in, set into action."

"Fine, but just so I can win the contest!" Antonio said as he sprinted off.

"Trust me, I don't enjoy this, either." Bella huffed as she walked into first period.

~  
>"Hey, Tim!" Antonio waved for the spikey blond to come over where he was.<p>

"Yeah?" Tim said as he strolled over.

"This is Lovi! He's still new and I usually do it but I can't today, so can you take him to first period? You are in the same class with us." Antonio said rapidly.

"Sure, I guess." Tim nodded. Antonio thanked them nervously and sprinted off.

"What's his deal?" Lovino asked.

"He's always like that."

"True." They laughed and began to talk, creating an easy friendship.

"They are coming!" Antonio panted as he ran in to class. It was empty still because drama class came early for the script of their play they were doing next Trimester: _The Drowsy Chaperone_.

"Okay come over here!" Bella motioned. Once they got into position, Lovino and Tim just opened the door.

"And then that bastard said- WHAT THE HELL?" Lovino shouted. Tim stood next to him, needless to say, furious.

Antonio and Bella were making out on the teachers desk. Once they stopped and Antonio looked at Lovino's face, he became weak in the knees.

"Lovi-" Lovino raised his hand to stop him. He looked as if he wanted to yell, but then his face fell and he ran out of the room. Tim followed him, refusing to talk to either of the two.

Elizabeta and Kiku were crying in each other's arms.

"NO!" Elizabeta yelled. "BELLA X ANTONIO IS NOTP!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Kiku cried. Roderich rolled his eyes and flipped to another camera.

"Hey, look at this."

"No." Tino said, as Mikkel was on his knees begging outside the Science room.

"Would you rather fail?" Mikkel countered, "I mean maybe you would, but think of how hard Berwald worked. He really wants to win, and he wont be able to because you can't play the game!" Tino sighed and looked up to the taller boy.

"You're right. And I'm sure you don't want to do this. You liking Lukas and all." He drawled out the last part and Mikkel blushed.

"We-well whatever. Lets go tell them. Keep it short and remember to leave as soon as we've gotten to the point."

"Okay." They walked into Science room holding hands.

"Berwald, I'm with Mikkel now." Tino breathed out, "I hope you don't mind."

"I hope you don't mind as will, Lukas." Mikkel said without looking at him.

The room was dead silent.

"Why would I care?" Lukas choked, "Whatever."

"Good." Mikkel said, feeling like he was just shot.

"Well, bye." Tino dragged them out of the room, not able to stand the face of sadness and confusion Berwald expressed.

"This is awful." Tino murmured as he slid down the wall. "We have to act like this until drama class."

"Ugh." Mikkel slammed his head into the wall.

~  
>"As some of you know, yesterdays secret challenge was betrayal. If you didn't, now you do. Here are the ratings so far." Elizabeta pointed to the paper on the wall. Unlike last time, nobody rushed to see it.<p>

"Feli? You never betrayed me." Ludwig looked in confusion at Feliciano who turned pink.

"Uh, well you see. I couldn't." He mumbled, "I tried to think of something but everything was too awful!"

Ludwig looked angry for a second but then just kissed Feliciano's forehead with a sigh. Feliciano's face lit up and he got on his tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. Ludwig was too happy from yesterday when his parents had been accepting about his sexuality to be even a bit mad at Feliciano.

"Ugh," Lovino shook his head in disgust while he watched them, "_Love_."

"Are you not mad any more?" Antonio surprised him and he swivelled around.

"Why would I be mad?"

"You seemed mad when I pretended to make out with Bella." Antonio paused and a grin grew on his face. "You were very jealous."

"Bastard! I just didn't like seeing you getting it on with someone! It's gross."

"Mhmm, sure."

"I'm serious, bastard!"

"Mhmmmmm."

"Ugh!" Lovino stomped away and Antonio breezed after him.

"And I don't see why you hate the love between your brother and Ludwig!" Antonio poked Lovino's cheek, "I think love is the most-"

"Stupid thing in the world." Lovino interrupted, "If you aren't related, what is the point in caring about each other? Sure with friends you show affection but that's platonically. Loving some one romantically," Lovino shuddered, "I'll _never_ do that if I can help it."

"But you _can't_ help it! It's love."

"And I don't have a heart, which is required for love."

Antonio smiled and leaned in. "We both know that's not quite true." He breathed.

"You bastard! Get off me!" Lovino yelled as his face turned red. As the two continued their banter, Elizabeta began to announce the next challenge.

"This one is simple," She started, "It is taking care of a kid. You will be the pretend parent of a kindergartener from the lower school until the end of the school day, so not very long."

As she brought out the kids, they noticed each one was similar to the couple in both appearance and attitude.

"Aw, he's shy!" Mikkel cooed at the little boy that had hair almost exactly like his.

"That's great." Lukas rolled his eyes.

"Can you give us a second, little guy?" Mikkel ruffled the little boys hair when he nodded timidly and dragged Lukas to a corner.

"What? Lukas sniffed.

"Why are you being so weird? You have been avoiding me and you seemed not to even care about the 'betrayal' activity. I thought…"

"You though what?" Lukas snapped.

Mikkel looked down at his feet. "I thought you liked me." He murmured.

Lukas stepped back a bit in surprise and then his eyes started to soften and harden, as if he was having a battle in his mind. He finally sighed and grabbed Mikkel's face so he looked at him.

"My parents claimed me."

"_What?_"

"I know." Lukas shook his head, "I can't believe it either. And they want me to come and live with them."

"That's great!"

"In Scandinavia." Lukas whispered, but it was loud enough for Mikkel to hear.

"_Where?_"

"Scandinavia. They moved there after I was born. It was a teenage pregnancy but they still loved each other and they loved me. They wanted to see me as soon as I turned 16. Last month."

"So…" Mikkel frowned.

"I'm leaving this weekend. They're my _family_. So I'm trying to distance my self from everybody here, including you." Lukas hesitated, "Even if I _do_ like you."

Lukas walked back to the little boy and left Mikkel in shock. He didn't even notice Antonio running around with his little girl on top of him punching while Lovino cheered her on.

_What?_ He thought as he fought back tears. _He's leaving?_

**_Sorry it's short! I will hopefully update next week! _**

**_PLEASE_**

**_REVIEW_**

**_PLEASEEE!_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and New Years!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 3 WEEKS! I HAD A REALLY INSANE WELCOME BACK TO SCHOOL._**

**_Apparently being a accelerated class student and a fan fiction don't mix ;-;_**

**_But I'm back!_**

**_I won't stall except I want to say a big THANK YOU to bluecupcakes789 and OneLonelyStar. You both have been reviewing non-stop and I just wanted to say thank you and I love you!_**

**_I'm dong a little bit of a different format on my writing. Just a little! Spacing and what not._**

**_Sorry for the delay. But without further ado…_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. (OR ELSE SPAMANO WOULD BE CANNON DAM IT)**_

"Honey, I'm home!" Antonio sang as he skipped up to Lovino in last period. Suddenly received a swift punch to the balls.

"Nice one, bambino!" Lovino high fived the small girl who had just done the damage to the Hispanic. She looked exactly like Antonio in everyway, but the similarities ended there. Her attitude was 100% like Romano's, making Antonio's life a living-

"Hell…" Antonio squeaked and he received a slap on the head.

"Don't cuss in front of her, you piece of shit! It's not a damn polite thing to do, bastard!" Lovino sat in his chair and the girl, who went by Clara, sat on his lap and nuzzled into his chest the whole class. Antonio felt a little jealous, but Lovino looked so cute as a father that it didn't matter.

Once they were done with class, they dropped off Clara and she pecked Lovino on the cheek before leaving, as well as flipping off Antonio but then giving him a quick hug. As she sprinted off, the two boys began to walk to Spanish class for tutoring.

"I'm tired, damn it." Lovino groaned. Suddenly he was scooped up and Antonio began to carry him bridal style. "PUT ME DOWN!" Lovino screeched and kicked until he was too tired to continue.

"I'm helping you by carrying you, mi amour." Antonio chided.

"Your what?"

"Mi amigo." Antonio said innocently, though he was cursing to himself silently.

"Weird."

"Hm?"

"I said it's weird, bastard." Lovino flicked him on the back of his head before continuing. "That two weeks ago, we didn't even know each other. And now you're my..." He shuddered before saying, "Best friend." Antonio squealed in delight and swung Lovino in his arms before setting him down.

"Mi amigo~!" He cheered. Lovino rolled his eyes. "I mean come on, idiota. You made out with me the fourth day I knew you, it's not like we could have not became close." He said, bringing up the first day of the challenge, when they had to do a sex scene. Antonio flushed. Not having noticed he had a crush on Romano then, he never thought much about his actions then. He cursed himself, wishing he could have done that again so he could have properly enjoyed it.

"What are you doing?" Antonio noticed that he had been standing there for minute with his eyes glazed over. "Uhhh…" "Pervert." Lovino mumbled as he walked along, guessing what the boy was thinking of. His cheeks tinted a bit at the thought, but he pushed that away. He was just embarrassed, that's why he was red in the face.

Shut up.

"Okay, class. Today is going to be fun~!" Elizabeta sang, meaning only trouble. "Please randomly pick one of the two costumes, and come out dressed before I explain." She set two costumes in front of each group and they got to work.

…

…

…

"WHAT. THE. BLOODY. HELL?" Arthur shrieked from the changing room. He stomped out of the dressing room before coming face to the face with the rest of the class, who was already changed.

"You look so pretty, Artie!" Alfred cooed to the Brit, receiving a rude gesture and a 'sod off'. He was decked in a green, fluffy dress that looked completely ridiculous on him, comparing his fit body to the tight dress. He then realized half the class was in dresses as well.

"This challenge better be over quick." Berwald blushed.

"I like how you're the wife for once!" Tino protested, enjoying the view of his boyfriend in a blue, sparkly dress,

"Just… no."

"Wednesday Challenge:" Elizabeta began, coming out in a knight costume with a scroll in one hand and dragging Roderich, who was in a very small pink dress, in the other. "Battle scenes. You will get in order from the list and go on stage on group at a time. There will be one challenger trying to win over the hand of the fair maiden who belongs to the knight. The fair maiden and the knight are one of the couples, by the way." She wanted to make sure they got what she was saying. "You will dual with these wooden swords until a person is disarmed or at checkmate." She swung her wooden blade's tip at Gilbert's neck as an example of what 'checkmate' was, and Gilbert let out a (manly) shriek and jumped into Matthew's arms. A blush grew on the Canadians face as Gilbert buried his face into his chest.

"Who ever wins will proceed to the next round to challenge the next opponent. Okay, you got the rules. Begin!" Elizabeta cheered and motioned them back stage.

~Round 1: Bella vs Peter - Fighting for Tim's hand~

The round went by swiftly as Bella pinned Peter to the ground with one foot and smacked his sword away from him.

"Good job, Bella." Tim murmured, irritated he was in a blue, silky dress. Bella gave him a quick peck on the cheek before moving on to the next round.

~Round 2: Bella vs Feliks – Fighting for Toris' hand~

"You look, like, totally adorable in the dress, Tor! C'mon!" Feliks came out in a shining prince outfit similar to Bella's, and behind him he dragged a fuming Toris, who was decked in an orange, feathery dress.

"Sorry about this, Feliks." Bella smiled. As soon as Elizabeta said go, he face turned stony and she swiftly attempted to attack Feliks. He surprised her by tripping her and swinging his sword forward. The wooden blades were grinding on each other, and Feliks seemed to be loosing. Toris looked in pain, thinking for sure Feliks couldn't defend himself. He lowered his head in worry and looked up again to run in and help, just to see a blade tip at Bella's chest. Feliks panted and brushed a strand of hair from his face. "Checkmate."

"Damn."

~Round 3: Feliks vs Tino – Fighting for Berwald's hand~

Before the words go even slipped from Elizabeta's mouth, Tino had swept under Feliks, had put him in a chokehold, and put his bark blade to his stomach. Feliks and the rest of the audience looked in shock at the brutality of Tino's movements and skill, except for, of course, Mikkel, Lukas, Emil, and Berwald, who simply nodded in approval.

~Round 4: Tino vs Natalia – Fighting for Ivan's hand~

The audience covered their eyes in horror half the time, hearing the yells and clashes of weapons. The whole entire fight was completely brutal and too terrifying to watch. Feliciano had sobbed the whole time, saying he'd be scared for life, while Antonio watched with fascination and intent. The result of the final battle was Natalia winning, surprising some of the viewers, and making Toris $10 richer.

"Good fight!" Tino chirped after, brushing away blood from a cut on his cheek.

"As to you." Natalia nodded politely.

~Round 5: Natalia vs Yao – Fighting for Mei's hand~

To every ones surprise, Natalia fore-fitted, saying she only wanted to protect her big brother and did not wish to fight any more. Yao let out a breath of relief, being formerly terrified of the fight he would now not have to endure.

~Round 6: Yao vs Shinatty Chang – Fighting for Emil's hand~

"What the hell?" Yao said, poking the doll to the ground while Emil hit his head on the wall over and over again from his 'tower'.

You can guess who won.

~Round 7: Yao vs Katyusha – Fighting for Kiku's hand~

"No."

"Yao, we have had too many people that fore-fitted already. Please fight!" Elizabeta groaned.

"I refuse to fight for the hand of _Kiku_." He looked at the boy with a disgusted face, to which Kiku, if you look really closely, had responded with a second of anger crossing his face. The two boys did not get along.

"Yay~! I win!" Katyusha chimed, jumping up and down and embracing Kiku.

"Please let go, Kat…" He wheezed to his partner, being crushed in her arms. She began to snivel and Kiku sighed before hugging back.

"Yay~!"

~Round 8: Katyusha vs Sadiq – Fighting for Hercules' hand~

"Eeek!" Katyusha was sprinting around the stage, trying to run from the frustrated Turk.

"Can't you just fight?" He yelled.

"Heeeelp!" she fell on her knees and was disarmed. She burst into tears and Natalia came on stage to comfort her sister, right after slapping Sadiq in the face.

"Hey! I didn't mean to make her cry!" He protested, but Natalia wouldn't hear of it.

~Round 9: Sadiq vs Lukas – Fighting for Mikkel's hand~

"Ow! Hey! Gosh, just disarm me, damn it!" Lukas, who out of nowhere seemed to burst with rage, was beating Sadiq senseless.

"You suck!" Hercules called from the audience with a straight face, causing the Turk to jump onto the Greek and begin to strangle him.

"So do I win…?" Lukas panted, having finally calmed down. His hair had fallen from his pin and he looked extremely hot in Mikkel's opinion. Mikkel just wished the boy he loved wasn't moving in two days, to Scandinavia of all places! Mikkel couldn't even think of living there. He has heard about some weird stuff that goes on there, especially in Denmark. Man that place sounded strange.

~Round 10: Lukas vs Gilbert – Fighting for Matthew's hand~

"Kesesese~! The awesome me will not be beaten by some loser!" Gilbert chided, getting into fighting stance. They began to clash swords, and Gilbert swung his leg around before kicking Lukas' blade out of his hands.

"Look, birdie!" Gilbert exclaimed as he ran to his partner and kissed him. "I won!"

Matthew had turned a deep red hue and managed to mummer 'great', trying not to think of the people staring at them. He wasn't used to attention.

~Round 11: Gilbert vs Ludwig – Fighting for Feliciano's hand~

"You got this, Ludwig!" Feliciano cheered from his tower before the fight had started. Ludwig looked up and was shocked. He hadn't seen Feliciano in his dress yet, but once he looked upon him, Feli seemed familiar. He was wearing a green maid's dress with his hair pulled back in a cloth, and, for some reason Ludwig can't explain, reminded him of someone. He was racking his brain…

"HIYA!" Gilbert yelled as he swung at his brother, causing Ludwig to snap out of it and block the hit. Right then Ludwig realized whom Feliciano looked like and his body grew weak. Before he could react, Gilbert pressed the tip of his weapon on Ludwig's neck.

"I'm so awesome." Gilbert smirked, but Ludwig couldn't hear him. All he could think about was talking to Feli when this was over.

~Round 12: Gilbert vs Francis – Fighting for Michelle's hand~

Before the battle, Francis made a big show of kissing Michelle on the hand before going into fighting position. He grinned to his best friend. "You are going down, mon ami."

"Bring it on." Gilbert smirked at him and they commenced into heated battle. They were extremely dramatic, as if they were actual enemies. Antonio expected nothing less from his theatrical friends, and watched with curiosity of who would win. They were both so evenly matched. As Gilbert swung again, though, Francis blocked and swept under his feet, tripping his opponent. He put the tip of his sword to Gilbert's chest and growled in a low voice, 'Check mate'. He then helped Gilbert up and Gilbert chuckled, saying good job.

~Round 13: Francis vs Alfred – Fighting for Arthur's hand~

"Don't worry, princess! The hero will save you." Alfred winked at Arthur, causing him to blush furiously.

"Sh-shut up! Just don't lose." Arthur turned his head so the colour could fade from his face. Francis laughed and the two boys got into position.

"If I win, do I get a kiss?" Francis puckered his lips to Arthur, who flipped him off.

"Hell no, frog."

"Go!"

The two boys fought skilled and quick, causing the audience to swing their heads back and forth to keep up. Alfred seemed to be winning, and threw Francis to the ground. As he was about to win, Francis hit him in the back of the head. Hard. Alfred fell to the ground, and fainted. Arthur yelled in shock and ran to him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Francis looked extremely apologetic, and Elizabeta just nodded to him.

"I know. You can continue. Arthur, take him to the nurse." She rushed Arthur out and sat back in her chair.

"Let us continue. The final battle is…"

~Round 14: Francis vs Antonio – Fighting for Lovino's hand~

"Aw, protecting your Italian boyfriend?" Francis cooed to his friend. Antonio just got into position, face casting an ice-cold glance. Lovino yelled at Francis to shut up and the tripped over his long maid dress that was a light pink. He got up blushing, and seemed to go quiet.

"Okay, Francis, be careful." Elizabeta demanded. "Go!"

Antonio wasted no time in attacking his friend, but Francis seemed prepared. He knew how is friend could get; he knew him too well. They swung at each other but always knew how to counter. They began to fight almost as brutal as Tino and Natalia did in attempt to win, trying new techniques. Antonio and Francis received slashed and cuts as the fight intensified. Francis threw Antonio across the floor, and Antonio fell, sprawled on the cold, hard ground. Francis smoothly dashed to finish him off, when a hand blocked him from hitting the sword out of Antonio's hand. Lovino winced at the pain, a bruise growing as Francis applied pressure and told him to move.

"Can he do this?" He yelled to Elizabeta, who sipped her soda and shrugged, watching with great interest. Francis yelled in frustration and drew back his sword, about to strike Lovino out of the way when he felt the tip of a sword on his back.

"Checkmate." Antonio returned to his regular smiling face and he glanced at Lovino thankfully, who turned so he couldn't see his growing blush.

"We have a winner!"

**~At the nurse's office~**

"He'll be okay. You can stay with him if you want." Arthur nodded in response to the nurse's suggestion and she left the room to attend other patients.

"Wanker…" Arthur murmured, looking down at Alfred, who was softly breathing. He slowing lowered his head down to him and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead. He was asleep so he wouldn't know; Arthur had realized he liked Alfred but tried to push it away. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and was slightly embarrassed he was... well, gay. He knew it was stupid, the people in this school were very accepting, but he still feared some one would ridicule him for it.

As he lifted his lips from Alfred's forehead, the sleeping blond snapped his eyes open and jumped up to kiss the boy on the lips.

"What the – MPH!" Arthur was shocked as the American smiled while pressing his lips onto his. He pulled away and Arthur stood shocked.

"I feel a lot better know!" he smiled at the Brit.

"You- you IDIOT!" Arthur yelled, blushed madly. Alfred pouted.

"Sorry… You kissed me and I assumed that meant you liked me back." Arthur sat there staring at the boy for a second before lowering his head. "I do…"

"Yay!"

"But don't tell any one! Just, let's keep this between us."

"Why?" Arthur pouted again.

"Well…" Arthur racked his head for a reasonable reason. "I don't want that creepy teacher to stock us!" He convinced.

"Oh. Okay. As long I have you!" Alfred was so happy to finally be dating the English boy. He pulled him into a deep kiss, and they sat there for a long time, happy with each other's company.

**~Ludwig and Feliciano walking home~**

Ludwig ran towards Feliciano, yelling his name.

"~Ve? Yes Luddy?" He smiled at the panting German.

"Feliciano, I was wondering something. Sorry for being so blunt, but are your parents divorced?" Feliciano's smiled disappeared instantly, and his eyes misted. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"You… did you know a boy when you were younger? He was blond, blue eyes, and he promised you something." Ludwig looked down at the now crying Italian. "How do you know this?" he sobbed.

"He promised that he would stay with you. That one day he would marry you and he would be with you forever, promising not to be like your father was to your mother. And you turned him down, saying you couldn't love anybody after what happened to your parents. That you wouldn't allow it." Ludwig was now crying as well, grabbing Feliciano's hand. Feliciano sobbed and squeezed it. "I d-did love him, but it was too risky. I didn't want it to end badly. I didn't realise until he left how stupid I was. I promised myself after he left I'd be kind and love everyone, for him. He deserved better." He sniffed and looked into Ludwig's eyes.

"I knew you looked familiar." He buried his face into Ludwig chest, wetting it with tears. "I never thought I'd fall in love with you twice."

"I'm glad I did." Ludwig wiped Feliciano's tears away and cupped Feliciano's cheeks in his hand. He leaned in, kissing him softly and sweetly. They began to walk home again.

"It's so- it's so sweet!" Katyusha choked down a sob as she watched from behind a tree with Kiku and Elizabeta. The latter was sobbing with the girl while Kiku took pictures to save for later.

**~Lovino packing up his stuff from last period~**

As Lovino was picking his books up as the bell rang when that Spanish bastard approached him.

"What is it, idiota?"

"I wanted to say thank you." Antonio smiled.

"Oh, for the battle? It was nothing." Lovino flushed. He hadn't want Antonio to get hurt, and he intervened without thinking. "It was just for the project." Lovino allowed himself to smile at the boy.

Antonio stared at Lovino and _his_ face turned red for once. He knew he had a crush on Lovino but lately he believed he actually _loved _him. He may act cruel and indifferent, but Antonio knew he was, underneath it all, a sweet and amazing person. He was beautiful inside and out, when he smiled so wonderfully like now or even when he scowled; it made Antonio's heart flip.

Yeah, he was in love.

The only problem was if he had the guts to admit it…

"Why are you staring at me, bastard?" They were now the only ones left in the class. Even the teacher had left for a meeting.

"Lovino, we are friends, so I want to tell you something."

"Yes?" Lovino looked at the Hispanic, worried at how nervous the boy was. Was something wrong?

"I-I love you!" Antonio exclaimed. Lovino's eyes widened in shock.

_What?_

**_Cliff-hanger because I'm a jerk :P XD_**

**_Ohonhonhon_**

**_I'll see you next week (hopefully)_**


End file.
